


Illtale

by Snasa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Discrimination, Double Agent Undyne, Drug Abuse, Drug Dealer Muffet, Gen, Goat Mom Is Best Mom, Illtale is short for Illustrationtale, Mettaton Misses His fam, Multiple Personalities, My First Fanfic, Past Child Abuse, Sans-centric, Starvation, Vigilante Heats Flamesman, Violence, War, lawyer froggit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snasa/pseuds/Snasa
Summary: Sans gets sent to the ruins after a long time of hiding.First fan fiction sooo... meh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction soo it might not be the best...  
> \- o -
> 
> (i tried)

The day his life went to shit started out like any other day. Nothing to foreshadow the upcoming events. As always, it started with Papyrus yelling through the door to wake up, the smell of spaghetti wafting through the air. Sans yawned before turning back over. “Yeah, one sec bro.” Sans murmured tiredly. Surprisingly, Papyrus heard him through the door. His brother was so cool.

“FIVE MINUTES!!!” Papyrus said, and with that, Sans went back to face planting into his pillow. He took a minute to ponder the word, faceplanting. Planting your face _heheheh._ Sans groaned as he forced himself to stand. Finding something to wear on the floor that seemed… at least somewhat decent. He took a minute to pull everything on before dragging himself out of his room. Sans teleported down the stairs and next to the kitchen door. One hand suddenly gripped the door to pull himself around. Sans revealed himself dramatically with a hair flip, even though he didn’t have hair. Papyrus looked at Sans as if tired of his shenanigans. Sans made finger guns.

”heeey Papyrus good morning, hope you weren’t feeling _too_ bonely without me.”

Papyrus looked about ready to scream.

”SAAANSS, IT’S TOO EARLY FOR THIS!!”

Sans snickered. Papyrus was making spaghetti for breakfast, as always.

”nah, that’s impastable, i mean, no need to get mad fusilli reasons, you noodle.” Papyrus tried his best to look annoyed but soon cracked a smile. Sans let out some laughter.

Papyrus gave him a plate before serving himself. They ate in companionable silence. Sans finished and put his plate in the sink. He walked towards the door. “Bye bro!” Sans smiled lazily with a wave. Time to get to work.

Papyrus smiled brightly. “BYE SANS.”

Sans watched as Asgore watered the flowers, he was finished with his other jobs and decided to spend time with Asgore, since, technically, right now his job was as judge. The flowers’ soft golden hue casted a glow on the room. Morning daylight shone from the ceiling. _it’s a beautiful day outside._

The air was warm and inviting. Sans turned back to his book, ignoring Asgore for the time being and instead letting the calm seep in. The sound of life and birds could be heard throughout the garden, despite the fact that the only real life forms in the room were Asgore himself and the flowers. _birds are singing,_

A flower landed on his head and he picked it up. It was just a bud. It must've grown too heavy, and could no longer hold itself up. It never got to grow fully, and it would soon die. What a tragedy. Sans smiled. _flowers are blooming..._

He sighed contentedly and cuddled further into his coat. As a skeleton, temperatures weren't nearly as severe as they were for other monsters, so he could wear a coat in hotlands or shorts in snowdin. The weather just didn't really bother him, but he had to admit that he was a little jealous of the other more fleshy monsters who could feel heat or lack thereof, but it came in handy in times like this where he just wanted to snuggle into his jacket. _on days like these,_

Sans suddenly froze as he felt Asgore CHECK him. His smile turned downwards, his sockets blank. Well, this was the absolute worst time to let his guard down. He could tell that Asgore first checked out of curiosity, but that soon turned to horror. _**M o n s t e r s** like you,_

*SEIGER - ATK 1 DEF 1 ST 3/10  
*How rude of you.

Sans smiled once again, just this one was murderous rather than content. He turned his head to face Asgore. There was only one problem. His head turned completely around. Asgore thought he could hear his bones creak. _**S h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l .**_

Sans’ head went back to normal, almost as if it was always that way. Asgore would've thought the incident his imagination if not for the dead flowers around Sans.

“what's wrong?” Sans said almost casually, this time turning his whole body. Asgore took a step back from the confused Sans. He looked down at himself and the dead flowers. “oh shit, I did it again, didn’t I?” Sans dragged his hand down his face as stress ebbed away at his features. “Asgore, what did i do?”

“More than enough you traitor.” Asgore looked away in anger.

“wait! Asgore! i didn’t kill your flowers on purpose!”

“No Sans... I saw your stats.” Sans’ eyes widened in surprise. "You've been _lying_ to me this whole time? You couldn't even at _least_ tell me your real name?" Asgore's expression was tainted with a look of betrayal.

“sans is my real name?! please Asgore, i'm your friend, i wouldn't lie to you. i know my ST is only 3, but, i'm perfectly normal! can't you see?” Sans said with increasing worry. "was my last name there? i legally changed it if that's what you mean. so it's not a lie, it used to be my 

real name but it shouldn't be on there. please... don't turn me in. i need this job" Not for the first time, Sans was scared. Getting sent to the RUINS was pretty much a death sentence. The monsters there rarely got shipments of food, even leading to cannibalism in some cases. Since they weren't exactly the most civil or stable monsters, many of them had hurt themselves or others. It was generally a scary place. And to make it all the more cruel, it was the first place a human would fall down. The monsters lived in constant fear of their lives while the monsters outside of the RUINS used them as a shield. It was sick.

“GUARDS!” Asgore backed away further. Sans’ eye lights went out. Guards 3486 and 2225 rushed in. He pointed towards Sans.“Banish him at once!” the guards blinked at him.

“But sir, He's not out of line in the slightest.” 3486 said in his defense.

"yeah! what he said!" Sans said, but then winced at the desperation in his voice. He cleared his throat “i’m perfectly in line, there’s no need for this.”

“Just check him” Asgore said. Sans tensed at the suggestion. He tried to teleport away but the guards activated the magic blocker. He dodged their attempt to grab him before more guards came filing in, forming a wall and successfully surrounding Sans. He looked around frantically for an gap in their barrier. 

"Grab him" 2225 said. Sans managed to dodge a few of them but was quickly outnumbered. He struggled as one got a hold on him and initiated a fight.

*SANS - ATK 1 DEF 1 ST 3/10  
*Doesn't want to be sent away.

“But that's not possible! He doesn’t look our of line at all!” 2931 said.

“Send him out.” 3486 said in monotone. Some guards held him still while another one handcuffed him. Sans kicked and struggled frantically before huffing out a breath along with a wave of tears. Wasn’t Asgore supposed to be his _friend?_

“asgore, you can't do this! you need me! i'm the one of the only good scientists you have, not to mention the judge! i'm just trying to support my family!" Sans cried. " _please!_ i'm your friend, aren't i?” Sans said, the last part barely a whisper. Asgore looked away, and he thought he saw some tears of his own fall. The door closed and Sans sobbed brokenly. He continued to struggle but eventually realized it was futile, and did what he did best, give up. If he was sent to the RUINS, he wouldn't see Papyrus again, or Grillby, or… or even Asgore. They were his life. He had escaped being judged for all these years, only for it to come down to his stupid alter ego giving it all away. A ruse he so carefully built. Oh and Papyrus, Asgore could not find or about Papyrus. He deserved to live a life surrounded by friends and family in a safe world. Away from the RUINS. 

The guards dragged him away. One of them bent down to whisper sorry to him. It was one of his friends that he would talk to occasionally at Grillby's. Sans looked up at him, Doggo, if he recalled. Why was he here? Shouldn't he be in Snowdin? Well, it didn't really matter, he supposed.

"please help me." Sans whispered to him. Doggo looked at him pityingly before looking away.

In this world, people are judged by how ‘In line’ they are. Sanity can be seen visibly. Some monsters only had smudges out of the line, while others literally melt with overflowing colors. See, Sans was a bit of an anomaly. He never had any of his ‘true colors’ show. Always looking perfectly in line. Same with Papyrus, though they should've been sent to the RUINS a long time ago.

Only for him to go down at such a stupid mistake. He thought of it as his alter ego. A maniac who would murder with a smile, not that Sans let him. He couldn't exactly tell someone about it, or he'd be sent to the RUINS (too late for that). Sans thought it was funny. On the surface, humans help people with a worse state of mind. He'd read books saying how important it was to be understanding and try to help. The opposite of the underground.

The door opened to the RUINS and he was thrown in without the hand cuffs even being removed. Sans lied there for who knows how long. He just couldn't bring himself to stop crying. he _had_ to see Papyrus again. This is all a dream, right? It has to be.

The day his life went to shit started out as any other day. But he would never forget the betrayal.

He hears a familiar voice. The one of the woman behind the door.

**Author's Note:**

> heh heh heh...


End file.
